1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording device, an inkjet recording method, and an inkjet recording system for printing a recording medium such as fabric or the like.
2. Background Technology
A textile printer has been known in which printing is conducted by forming a plurality of recording lines arranged in a delivery direction by a multipath recording method while moving a recording medium with respect to an inkjet head (for example, Patent Document 1). In this type of textile printer, an unprinted portion is generated due to the multipath recording method in a back end portion of a printed image at the end of printing. Therefore, a recording line is formed so as to prevent the unprinted portion from being left, and thereafter the printing is ended.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-260332 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.